


Unleash The Heat

by Sum_Won



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drug Use, Illnesses, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mystery, Other, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sum_Won/pseuds/Sum_Won
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's performance is failing in the military and the weather isn't helping. A few "ache" pills should do the trick for his head ache though, right?</p><p>(Levi - Eren - Jean) Leaning towards Jean-- Who doesn't  like "love triangles"?</p><p>!!!ON HIATUS!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heated Measures

**Author's Note:**

> A shorter lengthed multi-chapter piece compared to Three Folded Mirror (fka Delirious) that I'm working on. And what do you know? This is more so on the comedy side rather than angst.
> 
> I'm thinking about re-posting the edited versions of my chapters in place of the old chapters of my work in ff.net. So just in case anyone sees chapters disappearing or re-appearing, I'd like to let you guys know that it's just me editing things!
> 
> ~Sum-Won~

The sun beat down on the training fields as every soldier did their best to keep up with their schedule. It was unbelievable that they had to train even in this weather, but no one complained--

Well...

Atleast in front of the squad leaders and captains. But of course, in the cafeteria where soldiers were switching in and out from break, a certain brunette and his gang were squandering about with every little detail about the outside conditions.

"I can't keep this up anymore..." the young german soldier groaned, his head beading with sweat from the heat.

The quiet raven head next to him sighed, "It can't be helped, Eren. Just deal with it." She too was having a hard time standing up to the burning monstrosity.

"I hope the weather clears up soon," commented the blue eyed bob head seated on Eren's other side.

The green eyed titan shifter pulled his head up from the table reluctantly, "I think I'm going to the infirmary you guys."

Mikasa immediately stood up at the completion of Eren's statement, "Me too."

Armin sighed, "You can't, Mikasa. Remember you have a meeting with the other squad leaders?"

Mikasa's eyes darkened in defense, "I can always skip."

The german brunette nervously interjected, "I'll be fine you guys! I'm just a little bit nauseous is all. I'll get a bit of medicine in me and then things should be good. Besides, you've got to keep up your perfect attendance or your efforts of getting honors will be wasted Mikasa!"

The female soldier wavered some degree, Eren could see in her eyes that she still wanted to go with him so the titan shifter shifted his gaze to his bob headed friend pleading some sort of escape route. Armin saw Eren's hopeful eyes boring into him and so added into Eren's argument after a thoughtful exhale.

"Eren's right. You've been doing your best with the squad leader responsibilities and seeing as you've already worked this hard there's no need to ruin it. I was going to go meet up with some troops from the other squad passed the infirmary anyway, so I'll make sure he get's there safe and sound."

Mikasa felt her stance slipping and so gave in, "Fine then, but make sure to let me know if you feel any worse later, okay Eren?"

Eren nodded in response, not wanting for his adopted sister to have to invest in him any further. Eventually Mikasa parted ways with them and headed out to the training field back towards the burning heat. Armin and the titan shifter quickly followed afterwards, pacing towards the medical room instead. When the two arrived there, they realized that the place was empty of nurses. Eren didn't want to have Armin wait for him seeing as his friend did have an appointment to attend to, so he urged the blue eyed soldier off. With the white washed room smelling of aesthetics and cleaning alcohol all to himself, Eren surveyed the shelves in hopes of getting some good head ache pills to soothe his throbbing brain.

The soldier wasn't sure what was the problem exactly, but he hadn't been getting the rest he needed ever since the court placed him under Corporal Levi's squad. Every night Eren laid himself to bed only to wake up feeling like he had only closed his eyes for a mere second. He hoped that perhaps it was just a side effect of him snoozing away in the dungeon, but the symptoms didn't fade away. And now that the heat was hitting on him and the military, he was feeling bad enough he could go to the toilet and just completely release his stomach's contents. The horrible gagging feeling was nawing at him so much that he was failing in performance during training. Luckily the heat that hit had been a good excuse to buffer his deteriorating fighting skills, but once the weather cleared up he would be at loss on how to conceal his descending health.

Eren finally found a bottle of pills directed for "ache" at one of the far glass shelves on the lower level of the sink. Pulling it out, he read the instructions to himself outloud, "Take two pills for every six hours. Do not underdose. Underdose? What the heck? They probably meant overdose."

It seemed simple enough. Grabbing a glass cup, the titan shifter poured out two pills and popped them into his mouth before taking a large gulp of water to wash it down. Eren hoped that the pills would work quickly so that he could return to the field and be active again soon. As Eren put away the medicine back to where it had been found, he heard voices echoing in the hall way. Pulling himself up from a kneeling position, the brunette looked up at the door just in time to catch Hange skipping in with Levi trailing behind with an expressionless face.

"Oh! Eren! How nice to see you here," greeted the happy eccentric.

Eren saluted, "Y-yes! Good to see you both looking well!"

The brunette moved out of the higher-up's way and attempted to make an exit, but as he was just about to leave he heard a voice call out to him.

"Eren."

The titan shifter froze in place and turned around nervously, "Y-yes, sir?"

Corporal Levi stared at the younger male for a bit and then looked away, "Have a good day."

Eren, somewhat confused, smiled sheepishly, "You too, Corporal!" before leaving the room as calmly as possible-- if calm at all.

Hange quirked an eyebrow at the corporal as she watched Eren make his leave.

With a grin, the female soldier whispered to the French soldier, "I know you're wondering why he was here in this room, Corporal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 Preview:
> 
> "Dude, stop joking around! This is one of the most stupidest pranks you have ever attempted."


	2. Calling Now

He had taken the pills-yes.

And yet, a few hours afterwards, he felt worst than before. With the sensation of the world blurring and spinning at the same time, Eren decided to stumble into a nearby bathroom. Closing the door shut-not even bothering to turn the lock, the boy turned the cold metallic handle of the faucet. With both hands shaking, he splashed the icy water onto his face, doing his best to cool down the nape of his neck up.

It was useless.

Eren's temperature didn't change, and he had completely drenched his shirt's neckline trailing down to his chest. The brunette turned off the faucet even though his body was still heating up. Sweating profusely, he could feel his whole body aching to be released from the horrid sensation of pain. It was like when he had eaten a whole chili pepper raw in a dare during his childhood days. During that time, his tongue wouldn't cool down and every minute felt like a scalding hell. That was when the soldier turned his head to the side and caught site of the bathtub. Realizing that Eren's control over his body was failing him, the soldier feared that perhaps soon he would be engulfed in the sensation of flames. His eyes drooped with every second that he spent standing there, body facing the mirror.

Without a second thought, the titan shifter paced towards the ceramic tub. However halfway there, his legs gave way and he fell onto the floor-Eren's palms barely clinging onto the side of the tub. With the feelings in his legs gone, Eren grind his teeth and swung himself into the smooth container as best as he could. His hands were trembling so much, the brunette could barely keep himself steady as he basically collapsed in the white concavity. The titan shifter's breathing became weaker and more erratic, but Eren wouldn't give up. Pinning all of his strength into his right arm, the boy lunged at the tub handle labeled cold, turning it with all of his strength.

And with that last gesture, the soldier's hands went limp as Eren's eyelids sluggishly came to a close.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Jean was sick as hell with the way the squad leaders were screaming at every single soldier in sight. With the pressure from the higher ups, and the heat frying their brains, no one could actually even perform at top quality-especially with an open field of dirt for miles. Luckily Jean had already finished his rounds and was done with his day's work. Although the boy with his tawny hair had been set to go eat, he felt the urge to bathe first before anything else. His clothes were drenched from sweat and not to mention the horrid body odor.

Pulling out a towel from his room, the soldier walked towards the nearest bathroom. Luckily Jean had been fortunate enough to have been given a sleeping quarter located near the infirmary which was a mere stride's turn from the water closet. Although it was annoying at times when he had to hear people come in and out, he enjoyed the fact that he felt as if he was never alone. 

Having reached the entrance of the bathroom, Jean lazily pulled at the handle pushing the door open. Not paying attention, the soldier quickly stepped into the small chamber wanting to get himself washed up but only found himself lose his footing. The soldier held back the urge to yell at the sudden change of posture as he slid onto his side. The towel that he had been carrying flew into the air and eventually landed on his head, blocking his path of vision.

"Ah-what the hell?!" Jean mustered as he yanked the fuzzy cloth away from his face. Had someone flooded the toilet?

Jean's whole bottom was wet all the way to his shoulder as he lay sprawled on the floor. The tawny haired boy looked down at the linoleum and saw that the ground was covered in a thin layer of cool water. As his eyes trailed passed the waste pot, confirming that it had not overflowed, his vision came to focus on the bath tub. It was spilling over. Too tired to complain about whatever jerk was stupid enough to forget to turn off the bathing faucet, Jean got up with a sigh as he placed his towel on the open space provided by the empty sink. It was fortunate that the bathroom chamber was built a few inches lower than the wooden board pathways of the hall. No water leaked out.

Stepping towards the ceramic tub, the soldier noticed the bobbing of a dark brown object on the surface of the water.

'Perhaps it's the bastard that didn't turn off the faucet-that jackass,' thought Jean.

Annoyed, the tawny headed soldier spoke, "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

Getting closer to the person in the tub, Jean reached out a hand to turn off the faucet. However, just as the soldier came in contact with the metal bar, he realized who it was that was in the tub. Eren was completely clothed as he laid on his back leaning to the side of the white concavity for support in what Jean would barely call a "sitting position." The titan shifter's head was faced down in the water as if he was holding his breath anticipating to scare anyone who would come in. The tawny head's anger began kindling as he thought of just how much he hated Eren and his little remarks about his fantasy future of traveling the world with his friends. The soldier glowered beginning to come to the conclusion that this must have been an elaborate joke the brunette had conjured.

One thing was for sure, it hadn't scared Jean.

"Dude, stop joking around! This is one of the most stupidest pranks you have ever attempted."

However, the titan shifter didn't get up, nor lift his head. Jean stared at Eren as the brunette's head continued to bob rhythmically up and down on the surface of the calm water. Jean was was tired. He had just finished training and doing his duties and he was not going to deal with a hard headed brat.

Especially one that he had always looked down at.

"Get up bastard," Jean said sternly as his eyes bore down at the titan shifter.

With a huff, the soldier reached down to the male still in the bathtub and attempted to yank at Eren's shirt. But to the soldier's surprise, when his arm plunged into the clear film his hand instinctively flung back at itself.

The water was bitterly cold having felt like it stung his flesh.

Suddenly the tawny head's trail of anger and hate towards the titan shifter came to a halt. Looking down at Eren, Jean's mouth went dry. Fear began to seep into the soldier as he lunged forth and pulled Eren's head out of the clear numbing film.

"What the fuck-- Are you trying to suicide?" shouted Jean, but Eren didn't answer.

Jean gaped at his rivaled enemy, the titan shifter's complexion pale with a tinge of blue and purple bordering the boy's lips and eyes.

Eren was unconscious.

Cursing between effort and struggle, the tawny head soldier dove both arms into the uncomfortably cold liquid and dragged the bastard out.

He couldn't believe this was happening.

Jean helping Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 Preview:
> 
> He was wet.
> 
> It was cold.
> 
> Freezing.
> 
> He heard fuzzy voices as he swung to the side and hacked out the remaining liquid having surfaced from his lungs filling with air.


	3. Volcano

Every sensation was gone.

He couldn't feel it anymore—Oh, thank god, the brunette sighed. No more pain, no more ache, no more burn. This was bliss.

Or so he thought…

And then came the sudden feeling of his lungs expanding and water suddenly soaring to his windpipe. With a sputter, the brunette's eyes shot open as his head flung up meeting in collision with another hard object.

Eren yelped from the pain of the impact as he felt himself fall right back onto the cold hard floor. Leaning to the side with the help of his elbows he heard the soft muffling of voices surrounding him as he coughed out the rest of the liquid clogging his wind pipe.

The brunette opened his eyes slowly as he tried to get up to a sitting position. His body swayed and he wasn't sure who, but it seemed someone reached out to him to balance his movement so he wouldn't fall back onto the floor.

He was wet.

It was cold.

Freezing.

He heard fuzzy voices as he swung to the side and hacked out the remaining liquid having surfaced from his lungs filling with air.

"Eren? Eren! Can you hear us?" came a voice all too familiar— it was Mikasa.

The brunette tried to open his eyes, but the room suddenly seemed too bright so instead he squinted. The raven head was holding him, her strong arms supporting his lanky body. Apparently a group of people had gathered at the door way. Jean was next to her holding out a towel in an attempt to hand it to the female squad leader to cover up the shivering Eren.

The titan shifter croaked out barely above a whisper, "Yeah. Yeah I can hear you."

Mikasa bit her upper lip before moving aside so she could get the dry towel around her adopted brother. Eren was about to ask what had happened, but the raven head swept him up and carried him in her arms out of the wet bathroom unhindered. The brunette would have protested if only he hadn't felt so weak and nauseous.

Jean gave a few orders to the people who had gathered at the door of the bathroom before quickly following behind the raven head down the narrow hallway towards the infirmary. Once they entered the room, Eren was more than well aware of where they were and what was going on.

Placing the titan shifter down into a wooden chair, Mikasa spoke softly in a hushed tone, "I'll be right back, okay? Jean will be here to help you."

It was strange that the raven head would attempt to even leave his side seeing as she had been so protective and obsessed with the brunette, but it seemed that perhaps there was something of greater importance she had to do.

Jean will be here to help me.

Wait…

Jean?

Why in the freak was Jean here? The brunette had seen him in the hall way, at his side, trailing behind him, but it hadn't completely registered in his brain that it had been "Jean."

Jean the jackass.

Jean the pain in the butt.

Jean the—

"Hey," came a gruff voice.

Eren was leaning to the side of the wooden chair trying to support himself as best as he could. His head was still spinning and his ears felt like they were plugged. It was perhaps an after effect of the water.

The water…

That's when the brunette remembered why the hell he had been in the bathroom in the first place. Quickly straightening up, Eren realized that his body wasn't burning anymore. There was no sensation of ache in his muscles.

"Hey? Did you hear me, jackass?" Jean repeated slightly irritated.

Eren looked up, his eyes having adjusted to the lighting again, "Y…yeah? What do you want—heck. Why are you even here?"

The brunette knew that although his words were supposed to be menacing, instead it turned out more like a half-witted remark seeing as Eren's posture at the moment wasn't very apprehending. Eren noticed that Jean had a bruise on the side of his forehead- so that's what he had hit his head on when he woke up a moment ago.

Shuffling his feet apart, the brunette expected Jean to shout back at him with is usual "I don't give a rat's ass" tone he usually had with the brunette. Instead Eren was met with a bundle from the tawny headed soldier's hands.

"Get yourself changed," Jean instructed with a frown—he seemed rather tired.

Eren would have retorted back with something smart, but the brunette knew that he did indeed need a change of clothes so he walked to one of the bed stands and pulled the curtains aside so he could get some privacy. Stripping himself free of the cotton that clung to his skin, Eren dried himself as he unraveled the bundle of clothes Jean had given him.

"Hey!" the brunette pouted as he stuck his head out from behind the curtain, "Why are these YOUR clothes?"

Jean gave out a loud snort before yelling back at Eren, "Well hell! Apparently I don't have the authority nor time to gallop to your damn so called dungeon half across Wall Maria! Shut up and just wear them- You'll be able to change soon enough once Corporal Levi get's here anyway!"

The brunette's ears perked up at the mention of the corporal. If time served him right, it was most likely evening by now from the way the skies outside colored the room. With some disdain, Eren quickly put on Jean's shirt and pants trying to push aside the rivalry the two had always held for each other. Placing his wet clothes into a messy pile at the foot of the bed, the brunette pulled away the white curtain that had separated him from the other soldier.

Jean looked up in acknowledgement of the brunette and spoke, "So tell me, jackass. Why in the hell were you trying to suicide in the bathtub? Got a love for bloody mary?"

Eren scowled at the remark, "I wasn't trying to suicide, bastard. Things just got…weird."

More like hot— like REAL hot, the brunette finished to himself.

Eren noted how Jean was also wet, but had not changed. The tawny headed soldier sat in the wooden seat that Eren had been in just a moment ago.

"Weird? What do you mean?"

Eren wasn't sure how to explain the sensation that ran through his body. However, if Hanji got a hold of this new information, seeing as the corporal was coming to meet him, he was sure that he would never hear the end of it from the female eccentric.

"Why are you here anyway?" Eren rebooted impatiently.

Jean stood up suddenly from the chair he had been seated in, "Well, apparently you were too busy trying to drown yourself to realize that we obviously have training on a daily basis. Not to mention, you left the damn door unlocked so when I tried to take care of my human hygiene you were in the way. Seriously, if you're that eager to die at least get rid of yourself in a way that doesn't hinder other soldiers."

Eren brushed the soldier's words aside with frustration, "Well, SORRY for being in the way of your nightly hour of water purification, little mermaid. However, I wasn't trying to kill myself like I already said!"

The brunette stepped forward hastily towards Jean angrily, "Not to mention, I didn't ask you to—"

Having not been paying attention, Eren's foot landed on the edge of the wet clothes he had placed on the floor which caused him to slip; both of their eyes suddenly opening in revelation of what would come. Jean was about to laugh.

That is… until Eren took another step forward to stop himself from falling further.

Unfortunately, the brunette's efforts did not stop Eren from descending onto the floor, but it did move him across the room straight towards Jean who was now trying to escape the collision. Seeing Eren fly towards him, the tawny head moved back instinctively to avoid the brunette. However, he realized it was impossible to escape when the back of his legs hit the wooden chair he had been seated in a moment ago.

The first thing Jean felt was Eren's hands fisting into his uniform shirt for support as Jean found himself being pushed onto his back. The tawny headed soldier's knees gave way under him.

Flying onto the chair, the wooden furniture flipped backwards as Jean heard the sound of cloth ripping apart.

Wide eyed, the tawny head saw the bed stead where Eren had been standing a moment ago flash by along with the white washed ceiling before he felt the back of his head collide with the hard floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 Preview:
> 
> "Eren. If you're going to elope in the state you're in, you better think twice."
> 
> "M-move it, bastard!" Eren growled under his breath—there wasn't time to explain.


	4. Explosive

Eren laid sprawled over Jean with his face flat on the soldier's chest. The chair that had been behind the tawny head was now at the foot of the two teenagers. Eren's hands were still fisted into the soldier's uniform shirt; now ruined seeing as Eren's life time rival's chest was exposed.

'Well, shit,' thought Eren with a blink.

"Jean? Crap! Are you okay?" the brunette mustered as he shoved himself up off of his chest and into a sitting position straddling the teen. The brunette rubbed his right elbow that ached a bit from impacting with the other soldier's ribcage. The tawny head groaned under Eren, his eyes blinking a few times before getting ahold of the situation.

"Get off of me, bastard," Jean growled in annoyance and pain from the position he was in.

Eren slid to the side before pulling himself up off of him completely.

"God damn it, Eren. If this is your attempt of a double suicide, I've got to tell you... I'm not going down to hell with you," the Jean muttered under his breath as he lifted his arm up to feel the back of his head now swelling slightly.

Eren's brows knitted together as he stared at the tawny head sitting with both legs flat out on the ground making sure that he hadn't broken any bones. The brunette glanced away from the soldier, knowing full well that the teen on the floor wasn't like himself. The bruises that littered Jean's body were real in the making and would take a number of days to fade. In comparison to the titan shifter, it would only be a few passing moments before he would no longer feel pain. The brunette looked down at his feet with guilt evident on his face. However, the other soldier was too busy noticing that his shirt was absent of buttons to see Eren's sour expression. Within a few moments though, Eren pulled himself together and shoved the guilt into the back of his mind.

"Well shit... There goes my shirt, Mr. Jaeger… Damn it," jeered the tawny head frustratingly staring at his exposed chest.

"S-sorry! I didn't mean it!" Eren apologized with genuine unease.

Yeah, Eren hated Jean's guts but that didn't mean that he wanted the tawny head to lose his only good uniform. Eren knew how hard it was to purchase good unworn cotton and he wasn't going to say that it was cheap. At this rate they could land themselves into a fist fight like in the past. The titan shifter had hoped they both had passed that stage seeing as the two already fought enough in their past days of training.

The thought of Eren's childhood came rushing back to him in an unexpected reel of images silhouetting his mother. Suddenly feeling tears prickle the edges of his vision, Eren pushed the swallowed briefly. The titan shifter gave out a subtle cough to withdraw himself from the emotions daring to surface through tears.

"Here, let me help you up," the brunette offered in an attempt to distract himself.

Jean's frown deepened as he shot back at the brunette, "Screw it, Eren. You're just going to make things worse."

The brunette flushed slightly at the obvious rejection, "I-I was just trying to help!"

"Fine," Jean spat as he reached out a hand to Eren, surprising the titan shifter.

The lanky brunette smiled in earnest at Jean's willingness to forgive him and stretched out to the soldier sincerely. Perhaps the two could make some sort of amends even though they had clawed at each other's back since day one. Seeing that Eren was taking his time in closing the distance between them, Jean took a hold of the brunette's hand without invitation impatiently. Just as he was about to pull himself up, Eren suddenly jerked his hand back at the notion. Surprised, the tawny head instinctively tightened his grip on the brunette, but lost his footing from Eren's abrupt action and fell forward with his face landing straight on Eren's stomach, knees hitting the floor.

"W-what the ACTUAL HELL, Eren?!" shouted Jean angrily as he pushed himself away from Eren at the brunette's idea of a joke, "Shit, if you didn't want to help me up you cou—"

But Jean's words were cut short as he looked up at Eren's face, brightly tinted red. Jean stared up at the brunette in confusion. Shifting his chest away from Eren's waist. Eren breathed in sharply.

"Crap! Not again—," the brunette gasped as Eren attempted to writhe away from soldier with his face contorted in pain.

"E-Eren…?" the tawny head questioned, disordered by the titan shifter's sudden pain stricken face with hand having slipped from the titan shifter's own, "What the hell is wrong now?"

Eren bit his bottom lip as his body began to sway slightly, knee seemingly weak. Jean got up and approached the titan shifter impatiently reaching out to get ahold of the brunette, but Eren flung away.

"No-- God darn it Jean! Get the hell away!" growled Eren in frustration as his teeth gritted together with a swing of his hands trying to shield himself from the tawny head.

The soldier stared at Eren assuming that perhaps this time it wasn't a joke. Calming his own senses down Jean spoke as evenly as possible; he seriously didn't need two people panicking to death in the same room at the same time.

"Eren. What. Is. Wrong."

The brunette stared at the soldier with eyes watering, "I-it's… No—I'm-" Eren mustered in between harsh breathes as he gave a hard swallow.

"Calm the freak down Eren and speak clearly," Jean instructed with his eyebrows scrunched bitterly, impatience creeping at the edge of his voice.

Dear lord, if Eren decides to freak'n jump out the window or bust his head while under Jean's watch, he knew Mikasa would go ape-shit. Was this what Corporal Levi had to deal with every single day? Well damn! Thank god Jean wasn't in charge of babysitting Eren. 

The brunette was slowly stepping back towards the bed, trying to put distance between him and Jean. His head was spinning and his body beginning to burn again. Eren frantically surveyed the room. There wasn't anything that could possibly cool him down—nor end the ache he sensed on the surface of his skin. Jean noticed how the titan shifter seemed to be searching for a means of escape.

"Eren. If you're going to elope in the state you're in, you better think twice."

"M-move it, bastard!" Eren growled under his breath— there wasn't time to explain. If he didn't find a way to cool off soon, he would perhaps literally turn to ashes.

"No," Jean stated firmly, getting irritated.

Eren had disappeared and gone drowning himself not too long ago. Perhaps he was now fearing what would happen if the Corporal found out about his failed death attempt? But what could possibly make the titan shifter want to end his life? Jean almost chuckled to himself how obvious the answer to that question was. Heck—what in the world was the tawny head thinking? Death was a mere doorstep away most of the time for any soldier serving humanity. Perhaps Eren had finally realized how hopeless the world was and made the decision to escape. Well if that was the case, the brunette's efforts were pretty damn right stupid since they had failed miserably. 

Eren was about to lunge forth towards the door, but his vision failed him and he instinctively had to cling to the cream leather curtains encompassing the bed for support. Jean took this chance to get a hold of Eren's arms and get him under control by flinging him down onto the mattress atop the bed stand. Unfortunately, the action lead to the curtain being yanked from the metal clasps that kept it hanging seeing as Eren hadn't let it go. Descending miserably onto the bed as the cream leather fell over the two like a cape feathering in the wind, Jean took a hold of the brunette's wrist and pinned them down above Eren's head seating himself onto the titan shifter's waist. The brunette attempted to shove Jean off with the force of his body, but the soldier's hold was firm and unyielding.

"Shit! Let me go Jean! D-Damn it!" Eren cried out in between pants.

He was losing his mind from the pain and strain. At this rate, he might as well have just passed out. Unfortunately, he wasn't going to lose consciousness any time soon and that made the burning sensation even more sufferable.

"Calm the freak down, jackass!" Jean yelled angrily at the boy writhing under him; both of their voices bouncing off the white washed walls of the room.

Tears were streaming down the side of Eren's face as he sobbed uncontrollably, unable to handle the torturous sensation he was feeling. Jean noticed how the brunette was sweating so profusely that his dark brown locks were clinging onto his tanned brow.

"I'm going to freak'n die! I'm gonna die! Oh god— Shit! Make it stop. Make it stop!" Eren pleaded in between gasping for air.

The tawny head was so lost, but he needed to help Eren or he might really do something damn stupid like turning into a titan. And the soldier certainly didn't want to be there to report to the Corporal why the teenager flipped a switch.

"Make what stop, Eren?" Jean hissed, grinding his teeth in frustration.

The tawny head shifted his position slightly since he realized that Eren's attempt to escape had made his body slide up the titan shifter's waist leading to Jean sitting on Eren's stomach. The soldier didn't want to injure the brunette any more than he had to and so he moved himself back down towards Eren's hip bone which he believed would have more support for his body. However Jean froze when Eren suddenly gave out a gasp from the harsh friction.

Crap! Had Jean broken Eren's bone or something? 

Afraid that perhaps his assumption was right, the soldier struggled to slide off of Eren as he held firmly onto the brunette's wrists. However the further movements made Eren elicit a moan. Jean's eyes widened with shock. 

Holy shit... Was the soldier losing his mind?

But no, Jean wasn't.

Because he realized the sudden hardness that was now attempting to protrude through Eren's pants beneath the tawny head's bottom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 Preview:
> 
> "He's with Jean," stated the raven head sternly.
> 
> The corporal looked over the soldier's profile, her face buried deeply into the red cloth that encircled the nape of her neck only allowing for her eyes to be visible.


	5. Ashes to Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been concentrating on TFM so much that I haven't even had time to actually edit UTH very thoroughly. I will make sure to see to it that Chapter 6 get's written up soon though. Thank you for everyone who had been with me through these chapters! You guys have been a wonderful support!
> 
> ~Sum-Won~
> 
> P.S. I did not plan this plot out, so be prepared for nonsensical scenarios and OOC-ness in the future.

There was a scream—the sound bouncing off the walls and echoing down the stone paths of the building in a matter of seconds.

The shrill voice was cut off short, but it had been sharp enough to fly through the air passed the yards of green vegetation littering the court yard and right into the ear of a certain French man. The trio hadn't been that far from the infirmary. The corporal didn't even have to ask as he caught glance of the raven head leading him and the female eccentric at his heels. Levi could tell that Ackerman had heard the far off scream of her adopted brother as well from the way her pacing had quickly turned into a sprint. The female warrior's chin tilted down slightly burying into the red scarf that she wore daily like a ritual. They turned a number of corners, entered a few hallways, paths that the corporal had seen and memorized daily —each corridor fading away faster and faster. Their breathing became heavy panting as their heels skidded the cold stone flooring, changing directions.

Left. Right. Left. Right.

"There!" Mikasa grunted under her breath as the corporal looked up to see the door the female warrior was eyeing.

Reaching the entrance to the room, the raven head swung the wooden frame aside and swiftly entered the chamber expecting the worst. Levi leaned forward to follow the soldier but stopped short when he realized that the raven head had halted in her tracks.

"What is it?" Levi spoke impatient to catch a glance of the room.

When Ackerman did not budge, the corporal circumvented her in order to get a view of what could have possibly made Mikasa freeze in place.

As Levi set his eyes on the contents of the chamber and paused, Hanji gently gave him a push from behind so she too could witness what it was that the two were gawking at.

The room was empty.

Clean and empty.

"Oh…Kay?" Hanji quirked an eyebrow questioning.

The raven head stepped forward slowly eyeing the empty corners of the room cautiously, "Eren?"

But there was no answer.

The corporal surveyed the chamber quickly, glancing at the scarce furniture that could even fit in the small space provided.

"Eren!" Mikasa yelled out this time, her hand at her side clenching into a fist that shook uncontrollably as she dashed forward towards the empty bed. She kneeled down searching under the mattress—pacing to the closets and yanking them open. The corporal watched as the female warrior continued to frantically search for her adopted brother her eyes seeking erratically for any sign of the brunette's lanky figure.

"Ackerman…"

Mikasa wasn't paying attention to the older man, instead she continued to search the place in desperation- even the most smallest crevices of the room although it was obvious Eren could never fit into such small concavities.

"ACKERMAN!" Levi shouted his eyes quickly shutting at his own raised voice.

The raven head froze in place, the sound of her breath coming out harshly. The girl was kneeling down on one leg as she looked through the cavern under the small sink. She didn't turn around as her shoulders slumped sluggishly in defeat. Levi watched the female stay in her current position unmoving.

"Hange, get everyone up. Now. We need to find the brat," ordered the French man, his voice edgy.

The eccentric gave a quick nod before turning on her heels and exiting the room. She didn't even question the corporal's orders or add in a joke. Seeing Mikasa in that state had already drawn a line for her. Once the female scientist was gone, Levi turned back to see Mikasa standing up. She stared off at the bed, her eyes unyielding.

"He's with Jean," stated the raven head sternly.

The corporal looked over the soldier's profile, her face buried deeply into the red cloth that encircled the nape of her neck only allowing for her eyes to be visible. Mikasa hadn't informed Levi and Hange about what had happened. She had merely barged into their meeting and demand that the French man follow her quickly. Bored to some degree, Levi had contemplated about giving back a retort but when he caught onto how the female warrior's eyes had turned to steel and her shoulders were shaking slightly, the corporal followed her without question. Now he realized that the whole problem was revolving around Eren. Of course. It had to be Eren. Why else would the raven head have had to resort to the French man himself when they had absolutely nothing to do with each other.

With a weak huff, the corporal's eyes bore into the female warrior, "So… Tell me what happened."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Jean shoved Eren aside, his arms slightly bruised from how heavy the brunette had been. Eren had passed out. Yep. Passed out dead cold. Not a single freak'n kick or punch had woken him up.

"Bastard…" mumbled the tawny head in frustration.

What in the hell was he saying at a time like this? Look at the state he was in. His heart was beating a million per a trillion and he could hardly calm his nerves down. He felt disgusting. He hadn't taken a bath from his work out, had been forced to babysit Eren while in wet clothes, and just now…

Eren had freak'n attacked the soldier!

And it wasn't the typical punch to the face—NOPE. The tawny head ran his hand through his roughly cut hair with a huff. He couldn't deny he had been left speechless. The soldier had been so shocked that all he could do was attempt to lessen the amount of animal affection he was getting from the brunette. But of course, that didn't work out right. Jean curled up, his back against the wall as he buried his face in the cradle of his hands recollecting what had happened. Instead his push had rubbed against Eren's freak'n chest and made the brunette moan like a whore. Jean remembered the hard nubs pressing against his palm as he tried to shove the fool back down. Jean coughed uncomfortably at the memory. Not only that, but that bastard Eren hadpushed his disgusting hard on up against the tawny head to death again and again—

AND AGAIN!

The soldier bit his upper lip as his eyes narrowed at the passed out brunette at his side. His ass could still feel the sensation of the bastard's hard member beneath him only separated by thin cotton. The tawny head had been completely baffled by the shameless act. And with that brief hesitation, the brunette had shoved the man down against the bed and turned Jean literally into a human humping pillow. The two had struggled back and forth trying to gain dominance. Jean had literally strained to not kill Eren. The tawny head closed his eyes and recalled the little details that he would soon be attempting to get out of his nightmares. Between Jean's attempt to escape from underneath the brunette, Eren's eyes had begun rolling back into his sockets near the end of their little session. And with Jean's constant yells and retorts in defense of his virginity, the titan shifter's breath had came out. Shorter and shorter and shorter…

Until finally Eren had screamed.

It had been short and slightly gurgled like it had been forced out of the brunette from way passed the back of his throat. Yet it had been so guttural and clear with raw passion that all Jean had been able to do was stare in shock and amazement. With a last whimper, the soldier straddling atop of the tawny head had slumped forward. His face coming straight down onto Jean's own. And that was how Jean came back to reality—

With Eren's wet lips pressed against his own.

The brunette's eyes had been shut in relaxation with beads of sweat running down passed his jaw when the tawny head had paused laying there underneath the brunette's kiss for a few seconds completely bafffled before he realized what had just happened. When it had clicked in the soldier's mind what Eren had just done, Jean had immediately shoved the teenager off of himself and sat up eyes bulging out like golf balls.

Well… That was to only to find that his pants and Eren's own were soaked.

Soaked.

Yes…

Not from water. Not from beer, or yesterday's rations of soup.

Nope.

It was most definitely Eren's c-

Jean screamed internally, his face turning beet red as embarrassment ran through him all the way to the core. Eren? Having released all over the great almighty Jean? The tawny head wept internally at the thought of it. But no… That wasn't all. Jean's pants had also been soaked with his own se—

STOP.

Shut up.

Disgusting.

The soldier concealed his face with both of his arms crossing as he brought his knees up. This was wrong on so many levels and yet it was real. He could still feel the stickiness in between his thighs that drenched his underwear. Even the tawny head couldn't find words to describe the situation anymore. If Mikasa had came back with the corporal seeing Eren and him in that horrid state, he would never have the ability to face his beloved L' Orĕal again.

Oh the shame..

The AGONY!

So Jean had done the only thing a _straight_ and _righteous_ man would do. The tawny head had quickly yanked the sheets off the bed-- having wrapped them hastely into a bundle and shoving the stained cotton under his arms-- and had grabbed Eren by the waist and ran for it. He wouldn't be gone that long. He swore it! He had just needed to get rid of the evidence that revealed to the world that a certain green eyed jackass and charming gallant tawny head had just finished with a heavy humping session.

And now, look at him. Jean's face was burning like a fresh pot of stew. 

Well, he didn't have much choice. Jean needed to get to work to erase the evidence of Eren and him before anyone found out that they had left the infirmary for the laundry room. At first Jean had held the thought about just cleaning up himself and leaving Eren behind in the medical quarter, but when he recalled of a certain female raven head he was sure Mikasa would definitely wonder why her brother had wet his pants. Most likely with the way his beloved L' Orĕal cared for the brunette, Jean would be charged with molesting the stupid jerk-face. Although it was sad to say, the female warrior seriously didn't have as much faith in Jean as she did in Eren. Well, the tawny head rarely saw her so it was expected.

With a heaving sigh, Jean picked himself up from off the floor and gathered the bunched up sheets in his arms ready to get to work. They were in one of the lower basement chambers. The place was a decently sized concavity at the bottom of headquarters lined with drainage and stone for the sake of not having wood rot from all of the excess water that seeped through the wooden buckets used for soldiers and their dirty clothes. There was a door that led to a small staircase out towards the open where people could hang their goods up to dry. With a scrunch of brows, Jean looked down at Eren with a deep frown painting his face. The brunette's hair was a mop of a mess. The tawny head kneeled next to the passed out titan shifter, his hands hesitating.

Well…

If he was going to erase evidence of their little event, Jean had to go all the way.

With a shaking breath the tawny head reached out to the leather buttons that held together the front of Eren's pants.


End file.
